Unplanned
by Lazey
Summary: Takes place a couple months after the Curse breaks. Ruby and August trying to keep Regina from finding something out about Mary Margaret. There's some David too, and Emma and Henry coming up. Even threw in a sappy Snow and Charming scene from FTL.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Potential spoilers I gleaned from filming photos. **

**I'm also playing with some of my own theories for what we'll see in season two. **

**This takes place a few months after the Dark Curse breaks. **

* * *

Business at the diner was steady, but had slowed considerably since the Curse broke. In the chaos that followed the Dark Curse breaking, that magical purple cloud, the destruction that tore through town like a tornado and earthquake combined the diner experienced a surge in business as it acted as a meeting place and base of operations. But with memories returned and families reunited more people were taking their meals at home than eating out. Also there was a fear of Regina and Rumpelstiltskin that had people wanting to stay close to home.

Ruby did not mind things slowing down at the diner. It gave her time to think, to focus on more important things than getting coffee, and gave Granny more time to rest. Besides those that Ruby considered her more important customers still stopped by regularly. Besides Ruby herself the diner was empty, but it was now past three, school was out. Ruby got out the cinnamon and prepared a hot chocolate. Just as Ruby set the hot chocolate down on the counter Mary Margaret came in the door.

Mary Margaret came to the counter and perched on a stool. She picked up the hot chocolate, cradling the mug in both hands. "Thanks, Red." After taking a sip Mary Margaret set the mug down and turned it in small circles.

Ruby noticed that her friend seemed agitated. "You look like you could use something stronger than cinnamon in that cocoa."

"I'd like something stronger," Mary Margaret chuckled nervously. "But can't."

"You can't." Concerned and curious Ruby studied her friend. "It's Friday, you're out of work for the weekend. So either you're planning on driving or..."

Mary Margaret closed her eyes and nodded.

"...pregnant." Red finished softly.

Mary Margaret's eyes popped open, her head whipped back and forth to look around the diner but it was just her and Ruby. "No one else knows yet, I just found out this morning."

Ruby did not entirely understand Mary Margaret's agitation right away. When Snow told her that she was expecting she was all smiles and laughter. Ruby got a very ugly idea, months ago Mary Margaret had gotten very drunk at the diner and had left with Dr Whale. "Oh Snow, was it Dr Wha-"

Ruby had chosen a bad time to ask that question, Mary Margaret had just taken another sip of hot chocolate, and she choked. She slammed the mug down, coughing and snorting, hot chocolate and whipped cream ran down the mug onto the counter. Ruby got Mary Margaret some napkins and a glass of water, after a few minutes Mary Margaret recovered. Mary Margaret shook her head. "Gods Ruby! **No.** If it was I'd be showing before now. This is James's baby."

"Sorry." Ruby apologized, feeling guilty for even thinking it. "Then what's the matter?"

"The timing. We're at war with Regina. James and I wanted to wait until she was taken care of before having more children..." Mary Margaret wiped the side of her mug.

"Ah, I see." Because of Regina Snow did not get to raise Emma. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Ruby asked.

"Don't tell anyone I'm pregnant." Mary Margaret said. "Even after James and Emma know... I don't want Regina finding out."

"Of course. That's for you to tell anyways." Ruby said. "Anything else?"

"How do you feel about being godmother?" Mary Margaret asked. "I'll have to discuss it with James first, but you're like family already."

Ruby felt honored just to be considered. "Me? Well, sure if you and James want me to. But don't you have anyone else?"

"Fairies are traditional for royals, but I'm not trusting fairies as much these days." Mary Margaret drank her hot chocolate.

"I'd love to." Ruby said. "When are you due?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't seen a doctor yet." Mary Margaret gently put a hand over her still flat stomach. "I'll know more after I see Doc."

Ruby smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Red." When Mary Margaret smiled back she seemed to glow a little.

* * *

Mary Margaret stepped out of the diner and crossed the street.

"Snow!"

Mary Margaret stopped and turned, David jogged over to her, the deputy's badge on his belt flashing from sunlight. When David caught up to her Mary Margaret took his hand, squeezed it, then bounced on her toes and threw her other arm around his neck to give him a kiss. She had only meant to give him a quick peck on the lips, but once her lips met his she felt more passionate. When they broke off the kiss there was color rising in David's cheeks.

"Good afternoon to you too." David joked, looking at her. Then his face grew more serious. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really." Mary Margaret squeezed his hand again. She had meant to tell him at home, but it looked like that news would not keep until then. She tugged on his jacket collar so he lowered his head and whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

David pulled back, looking a little startled at first.

"I know we were going to wait... But it must have happened before we decided that." Mary Margaret flustered. She was not entirely honest when she told Ruby she did not know when she was due, she had a pretty good idea of when she was due because she knew exactly when this baby was conceived.

David's startled expression disappeared, replaced with a warm smile. "Not what we planned but... life happens." He gently placed his hand over her belly. "It'll work out."

"Charming..." Mary Margaret put her hand over his for a moment before she laughed and playfully poked him in the chin. "You won't feel anything there for a while yet."

David laughed too but his hand still rested there. "I know, just... My baby is in there."

Mary Margaret wrapped her fingers around his hand and gently pulled it away. "Let's go home. We don't want _her_ finding out."

"No, of course not." David sobered. He bent down and kissed Mary Margaret again, then the two began walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

* * *

Snow had felt the fluttering in her womb long before James was able to feel the baby kick. That did not keep him from trying to feel the baby. As soon as they learned she was expecting he would gently place his hand over her belly and patiently wait for the baby to kick, even though Emma was still to small for him to feel. He was like a boy with a wrapped present he was not allowed to open, staring and studying the wrappings in order to make out the shape of what was inside. At night Snow would fall asleep with James's hand on her belly, and when she woke in the morning his hand was still there.

His eagerness for the child was refreshing when Snow spent most of her time worrying about what her evil stepmother would do to take away her happiness, what Regina plotted to do to their child.

It was after breakfast when Snow felt the baby really kick for the first time. Because of morning sickness all Snow could keep down when she first woke up was dry toast and hot chocolate with cinnamon. After her stomach settled she would send to the kitchen for a proper breakfast where she would eat for two. So Snow had just finished her toast and chocolate, had gotten up from the table and was going to rest on the balcony listening to the bluebirds until the nausea had passed when she felt Emma give a strong kick. Snow put her hand over her slightly rounded belly, and felt a slight nudge under her palm when the baby kicked again. She gasped.

James was out of his chair and at Snow's side in an instant. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, an arm going around her.

"The baby's kicking!" Snow guided his hand to where she felt the kick. Emma obligingly kicked again. "Did you feel that?"

James's eyes filled and his face lit up.

* * *

When Mary Margaret left the diner Ruby was feeling protective. Mary Margaret had more to look out for than just herself, she was carrying. This time Regina might not give her enough time for the baby to be born, Ruby did not put it past that Evil Queen to cause her best friend to miscarry.

Ruby lifted a slat of the blinds to watch Mary Margaret cross the street and was thinking of going out after her to make sure she got home all right when David showed up. Ruby relaxed, he would protect her better than anyone else ever could. Ruby watched David and Mary Margaret kiss, Mary Margaret whisper something in David's ear which was evidently about the baby because he put his hand over her belly. Then Mary Margaret laughed and touched his face, they talked some more, Mary Margaret pulled David's hand away from her stomach, they kissed again then they walked away holding hands.

Ruby felt a touch of sadness, her chance at having her own family and happiness was lost long before the Dark Curse. Peter was dead. But she was determined that her best friend would have it. She wanted some good to come out of her cursed life. Back when she was just Red with her hood and basket she had made up her mind to help Snow and James be together. Now Ruby vowed to do what she could to protect their family, including their still unborn baby. She had seen how Mary Margaret had touched her belly, Mary Margaret had only known about this baby for a few hours, suspected its existence probably only for a few days, but Ruby could tell she already loved it.

And Regina had vowed to tear away everything Snow loved, that's what the Dark Curse that took them to this world was about. Regina spent 28 years doing everything she could to make Mary Margaret miserable. Regina even framed her for a murder that never happened.

Now Ruby understood why Mary Margaret was agitated about being pregnant. This unborn baby gave Regina another target, it was something Snow loved so Regina would want to take it away. If Regina had it her way Mary Margaret might not even get to give birth, Ruby did not put it past Regina to cause Mary Margaret to miscarry. They would try to keep it a secret but Regina had eyes and ears everywhere, she would find out eventually.

Ruby was about to turn from the door when movement caught her eye, someone was in the shadows between two buildings not far from where David and Mary Margaret were just standing. Had someone else already heard? Ruby threw open the door and ran to the across the road to get a better look at the potential eavesdropper. She caught his scent before she saw him, he smelled like pine.

"Come out of there!" Ruby snapped.

August Booth stepped into the sunlight. He had a slightly startled expression on his wooden face. "Hi, Ruby."

Ruby wildly looked around to make sure August was the only person on the street, then grabbed his arm. It was unnerving how she could feel hard wood under his sleeve instead of soft flesh. "Come into the diner, Booth." Ruby ordered and walked him across the street and into the diner.

"Can I just have a water?" August asked as Ruby turned the lock on the door.

"In a minute." Ruby studied August, her eyes fierce.

The town had mixed opinions on August. Shortly after the Curse broke and magic came to Storybrooke it came out that August was Pinocchio. Everyone wanted to know why he grew up while no one else aged for 28 years. That lead to the Wardrobe Conspiracy being revealed. The Blue Fairy, Geppetto, even Jiminy Cricket had been in on the deception. At the War Council they were told that the wardrobe could only take one, so the plan had been to send Snow White through before she gave birth to Emma, the prophesied savior. But it turns out that Wardrobe could in fact take two, that ideally both Snow White and James could have been sent through to raise their daughter together. What happened was that Snow White gave birth early, because everyone believed the wardrobe could only take one Emma had been sent through alone, alone except for the seven year-old Pinocchio who had been sent through first. Geppetto's idea had been that the boy would take care of Emma. Of course that worked out as well as anyone could expect a seven year-old boy to take care of a newborn baby and Emma grew up alone after Pinocchio abandoned her.

Majority of the people in Storybrooke believed that Snow or James should have gone through the wardrobe instead of Pinocchio. Everyone else was getting their happiness torn away from them by the Dark Curse so why should Geppetto and Pinocchio be an exception? Geppetto should have let one of Emma's parents go through and take his own chances on the Curse.

Ruby herself was undecided on August. He was just a little kid when his father sent him through the wardrobe, not the most honest kid and he was always getting into mischief but he was still just a kid obeying his father. However August was an adult now, and he still was not the most honest man. Was not him turning back into wood proof of the fact that he had not been good? And, more personally on Ruby's level, _There are no lemurs in Nepal._

"Did you see or hear anything out there?" Ruby asked August.

"No I didn't-" August started, but the tip or his nose quivered. Ruby gave August a look, she did not need the Sheriff's superpower to tell if August is lying. "Fine, I know she's pregnant." August confessed and his nose stilled. "But I didn't mean to spy on them, they were just right in front of me. I can't help it if they're indiscreet."

Unless August wanted his nose to precede him by several feet he had to tell the truth. At least Ruby knew he wasn't spying on her friends on purpose. "But you can help who you tell about it. Don't tell anyone. If Regina finds out and it's because you told stories I'll turn you into toothpicks."

"Hey!" August held up his hands defensively. "I only told you because I figured Snow already told you. What got me and my people on the town's bad side was keeping a secret. I won't tell anyone, much less Regina. You have my word."

Not lying was no guarantee that August would not go back on his word, but it would have to do for now. "All right."

"Can I have that water now?" August asked.

Ruby unlocked the door, then went around the counter and got August an ice water. She set it before him on the counter.

"Thank you." August took a sip.

Ruby took Mary Margaret's empty cup to the kitchen, then came back to the counter to wipe up the spilled hot chocolate with a bar rag.

"I'm glad Snow and James are getting a second chance to raise a child." August said. "If it wasn't for me at least one of them would have had a chance to raise Emma."

"Regina had a lot to do with it, too." Ruby said, not letting August completely off the hook.

"I didn't even do what I supposed to do after I went through the wardrobe, I abandoned Emma the first chance I got. I failed everyone."

While August was going on about being an incredible screw up, Ruby went over to the coat rack for her cloak. Wearing a cloak while working at the diner was uncomfortable, it always got in the way, but she doubted she would have anything else to do until a few others started their shifts and she could leave for the night. There was going to be a full moon tonight, now that magic was in Storybrooke Ruby was off work at night when the moon was full. Ruby wanted to be wearing her cloak before the sun went down. She could not risk becoming a Wolf in Storybrooke. Back in the Enchanted Forest she had gained some control over herself as the Wolf, but it had been 28 years since then. One might say that while under the Curse the Wolf took over Ruby, Wolfstime was all the time. Only instead of killing sheep or people she just hunted guys, a lot of guys. Even after Granny told her she would be taking over the Diner and began trying to be a respectable businesswoman she still felt that urge to hunt.

It was not until after the Curse broke and magic came that Ruby became less wolfish and something closer to what she used to be in the Enchanted Forest. It was nice not to have those urges, but it meant she had to worry about moon phases and wearing her cloak, otherwise the Wolf could take over completely and people could get hurt.

Red tied the string at her throat but left the hood down for now. She looked back at August.

"I would do anything to make up for what I did, and didn't do." August finished.

His nose did not grow so he must have meant what he said. "Then just keep your mouth shut so Regina doesn't find out." Ruby said. But she knew even if August told no one, as he promised, Regina still had other ways of finding out. Besides whatever spies she might have she had her mirrors. Everyone had covered their mirrors, but it was impossible to get rid of every reflective surface. Regina might still be able to spy, perhaps she had an eye right in Mary Margaret's apartment. Something more had to be done than keeping a secret and covering mirrors.

Then Ruby got a stupid idea. "You really want to make it up to them? We have to make sure they get to keep this baby."

* * *

**Unlike my other stories I actually have the next chapter mostly written out and I know where this fic will end- and it will end soon. It's only going to be two chapters, three tops. I'm a coward, not gonna compete with the show writing in the same season that's airing for long. **

**I doubt Snow and James would be having another kid as soon as I have Snow getting pregnant in this fic, but I'm pretty sure they'll be having more kids (Probably season 3). **


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Margaret could hear Henry and Emma talking in the kitchen after they climbed the stairs and stood at the door. David reached for the doorknob, but Mary Margaret stopped him.

"I think it would be best if I told Emma myself." Mary Margaret said. The family situation was still awkward, Emma had warmed a little towards David but was still closest to Mary Margaret.

David frowned, but he agreed. "It will probably come better from you than me." He put his hand on the knob. "Ready to go in?"

Mary Margaret nodded and David opened the door.

Emma and Henry were sitting at the table, Henry's biology book lay open beside a sheet of notebook paper, but his homework was forgotten as Henry was animatedly describing something to Emma. They stopped talking when they noticed the door opening. Henry looked over at the door with a big ear-to-ear grin, then ran over to greet them, excited as a puppy. Emma of course was more reserved than Henry but she looked happy to see them.

After the greetings were done Mary Margaret started thinking how she could get Emma by herself, when David helpfully volunteered to make dinner.

"Shepherd's pie." David decided. "Henry, you can peel the potatoes."

Mary Margaret pulled Emma aside, was going to suggest something lame like seeing if there was a way to rearrange Emma's room so there could be more space for herself and Henry. But Emma looked at her and said simply, "You want to talk."

Mary Margaret nodded. They climbed up the stairs to Emma's room. The room was now quite crowded with Henry's cot and stuff. Mary Margaret looked around and knew they would have to find a bigger place to live. Especially now with a baby on the way. With all that had been going on there had not been much time for house-hunting. Mary Margaret decided to start looking tomorrow.

Emma sat on her bed and looked up at Mary Margaret. "Well?"

Mary Margaret sat down next to her. She and Emma had spent a lot of time in her room, but Mary Margaret hardly ever came upstairs to Emma's room. It was a little messy, not entirely Emma's fault, she was sharing her room with a ten-year old boy. Mary Margaret felt like tidying the room up, she folded her hands in her lap and looked at Emma. She did not know how Emma would take finding out that they were having another baby. That was another reason why she and David had decided to wait a while before having more children. Emma already had a lot to take in, a baby brother or sister on top of all that was too much.

"I know you've been under a lot of stress lately, even before the Curse broke." Mary Margaret started awkwardly.

Emma snorted. "Stress doesn't begin to describe it. But it's really not so bad now, just an Evil Queen with magical powers, knowing what's going on makes it a whole lot easier to deal with."

"There's something else you should know..." Mary Margaret hesitated again.

Emma looked at her expectantly for a moment, then sighed. "How about I make this easier? I saw the box in the trash this morning, and since you have something to tell me now I'm guessing it came out positive."

Lovesick schoolteachers do not know how to be discreet. "Oh Emma, that's not how I wanted you to find out."

"It's okay." Emma shrugged. "It saved us both some time."

"Still..." Mary Margaret rubbed her forehead. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah." Emma said. "I had the whole day to get used to the idea. But are you okay?"

"I will be. Good will win." Mary Margaret absently put a hand over her belly. "Your father and I really were not planning on this now. But it'll work out. I just don't want Regina to find out."

"Does anyone else know?" Emma asked.

"Just your father, of course. And Ruby but she won't tell anybody. And Sneezy probably guessed since I bought the test at his store, but he won't tell anyone about it except his brothers and they'll keep it to themselves."

"Oh, is that all?" Emma said drily. "May as well tell Henry and make it an even dozen."

* * *

Ruby wanted to take her car, but her car was unreliable at the best of times, even with her 'lucky wolf thing' hanging from the rear-view mirror. So they took August's motorcycle. Besides being in good repair they would be able to make a fast getaway on it. So that evening Ruby rode behind August on his bike, her arms wrapped around his hard wooden waist, her hood thrown back for the crash helmet and her long red cloak trailing in the wind behind her.

They stopped the bike while still a few blocks from the Mayor's house, and pushed it the rest of the way, eventually parking the bike on the road next to the hedge where it would be hidden from view.

Ruby pressed a gun into August's hand. "Silver bullets. If I start to run away from the Mayor's house, or start to attack you or anyone other than Regina shoot me. And don't try to be nice and try to only wing me in the leg - **Shoot to kill.** If the Wolf takes over I can kill everyone in town and I'd rather not wake up at all than come to and find out I killed innocent people again. Got it? Even if you shoot me I'll probably still survive, the silver will drop me and you just throw the cloak over me and I'll come back."

August nodded and stiffly put the gun in the waistband of his jeans.

The moon was up, full and bright, more than enough light for Ruby to see by. August stumbled behind her but did not make too much noise. The went around the house to a window in the back. August punched through the glass then knocked the shards from the window. Ruby slipped off her cloak and handed it to August. Her eyes glowed yellow and she climbed in the window.

It was like a bull loose in a china shop, only more destructive and less manure. The Big Bad Wolf came to break mirrors, and she certainly destroyed a bunch of mirrors, as well as just about every stick of furniture before Regina came out of hiding to stop her. The Wolf was tearing apart a couch cushion when she caught Regina's scent, that slightly rotting apple smell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The Wolf spun around just in time to see Regina before a blinding blue light exploded in her vision and slammed her against a wall.

The Wolf got back up, shook plaster dust from her fur and lunged at Regina only to be thrown back again by another blue light. The Wolf's claws dug into the hardwood floor to keep from being knocked off her feet, long scores tore across the flooring until the Wolf came to a stop against the wall again. She bared her teeth and snarled at that hateful woman who was nothing but a bit of meat and bones. The magic hurt but the Wolf still had that urge to kill.

"Red! C'mon, let's get out of here!" That pine-smelling man was sticking his head in through the window, knocking aside broken glass with an arm, the red cloak draped over his other arm. The Wolf was not interested in him, he was easier prey than the witch but was nothing but wood, no flesh.

The Wolf charged at Regina again. Regina made a gesture and a smoky portal appeared between her and the Wolf. The Wolf was moving to fast to stop and barreled right through.

* * *

Ruby was gone, and August was left standing outside Regina's window holding Red's cloak, looking like a startled bullfighter.

"Where-" August started to ask before realizing Regina was more likely to kill him than answer his question.

"What are you doing at my home?" Dangerous looking bits of broken furniture were beginning to rise from the floor, Regina glared at August and the rubble began pelting at him.

August turned and ran across the yard back to his bike as fast as his stiff wooden legs would take him.

* * *

The Big Bad Wolf landed in the middle of the road. Fortunately there was no traffic, otherwise the Wolf's sudden appearance would have caused an accident. The Wolf was disoriented, stumbled over the yellow line, shaking her head. Then the Wolf smelled meat and her senses cleared as she remembered her purpose. To feed. To tear.

The meat smells were coming from a building with windows and a glass door, it felt familiar, like a frequent hunting ground. The Wolf knew this was her territory. She threw herself against the door and it shattered, the bell rattled a complaint as she squeezed through the broken door. The few diners inside screamed and jumped from their seats.

"Red! What are you doing? Where is your cloak?" An old woman at the counter gasped.

The Wolf snarled at the humans, but the smell of raw bloody meat coming from the next room had her more interested. The Wolf went across the diner and leaped through the kitchen window.

"Tony! Look out!" The old woman yelled a warning.

Raw meat was sizzling on the hot griddle, the blood being cooked right out of it. The Wolf did not even notice her muzzle being burned as she ate the hamburger patties right off the hot griddle. Then the Wolf turned to the cook, naturally the man was terrified, clutching a metal spatula in his shaking hand.

"Red! Leave Tony alone!" The old woman had followed the Wolf into the kitchen. The Wolf sensed that old woman was more of a threat than the scared cook. The wolf turned on her. Granny ran across the kitchen and pulled open a large metal door. Cold air poured out, mixed with the smell of raw meat.

The smell was irresistible. The Wolf ran into the walk-in freezer, not caring when the door was slammed shut, just began devouring frozen meat.

* * *

Granny and Tony slid a work table and some heavy equipment in front of the door but Granny knew Red could not be kept trapped if she decided to come out, in this form the Wolf was unstoppable. No one at the diner had been hurt, but Granny did not know where else Red had been before she smashed through the door. Granny wondered why Ruby had ever taken off her cloak, she knew what the cloak was for and was not sure how the Wolf would be after 28 years under the Dark Curse. Did someone forcibly take Red's cloak? If so the damned fool would get what he deserved when Red changed.

Granny picked up the phone to call Emma, the Sheriff had to know about this. But before Granny could dial Emma's home number she heard the roar of a motorcycle outside. The engine was killed and August ran in through the broken door. _He was holding Red's cloak._

**"What the hell are you doing with that?" **Granny demanded. She was furious. The wooden boy's stunts might have been forgivable when he was seven, but he was grown up now. What he did now could have gotten people killed. Red was inconsolable when she found out she had killed people as the Wolf, if it had happened again because of something August had done... Granny grabbed August's arm before he could answer and had it twisted behind his back so tight she could hear the wooden joints creaking.

"Is Ruby still here?" August asked anxiously. "Regina sent her away, I was hoping she sent her here."

"Give me that cloak." Granny swore at August and snatched the cloak from him. She strode back to the kitchen but August followed her.

"She's in the _freezer_?" August asked.

Granny was tempted to say something sarcastic about how it was more efficient to run a kitchen with the freezer door blocked but she had to get that cloak back on Red as soon as possible. The barricade was moved from the freezer door. Granny could hear the Wolf chewing on something frozen, Granny hoped it was just hamburger and not the really expensive steaks. Granny reached for the handle.

"Maybe I should put the cloak on her." August volunteered. "I'm less likely to get hurt."

Granny glared at him. "Didn't you take it off her in the first place?"

"No." August's nose didn't grow. "She took it off herself and gave it to me to hold on to."

"Why the hell did Ruby do that?"

August shrugged. "Our mission was kind of secret, I don't think she'd like me talking about it."

Once Ruby was not a man-eating wolf Granny wanted to get some answers. She tossed August the cloak. "Don't waste any time, just get it on her before she can get away."

August nodded. Granny opened the door.

The Wolf looked up from box of frozen buffalo wings. Hot breath smoked from her muzzle. Then the wolf was charging, leaping, slammed into August. August was flattened to the floor but managed to wrap the cloak around the Wolf. The cloak shimmered and the Wolf shrank away until it was just Ruby, looking slightly embarrassed. She disentangled herself from August and got back to her feet.

"Ruby- why did you take off your cloak?"

"I thought it was the quickest way to destroy every mirror in Regina's house." Ruby helped August to his feet and straightened her cloak. "I think I got them all."

"You broke more than her mirrors, you destroyed just about everything there." August was looking a little worse for wear, besides a few bite marks from the Wolf there were a few glass splinters sticking from his wooden face. Granny wondered if he could even feel it.

"Snow and James sent you to Regina's house without even saying anything to me about it?"

"No, they don't even know I went." Ruby said. "The whole thing was all my idea."

"What possessed you to do something so stupid? Regina could have killed you."

"I just wanted to make it harder for her to spy on us." Ruby said.

"There's something more you're not telling me." Granny could sense it.

"Yeah, but I promised Snow not to tell anyone." Ruby said simply. "You'll find out yourself soon. It's nothing bad."

Ruby seemed to enjoy keeping secrets. Granny frowned at her, then looked at the clock. It was getting late, but not too late to pay Snow a visit and find out what Ruby risked getting herself killed over. "Then you can clean up this mess. Make sure you sweep up all the broken glass out front, I don't want anyone getting cut. And tape some cardboard over the window, that'll have to do until Marco can fix it."

Ruby's shoulders slumped at that. Granny got her purse and headed off to Mary Margaret's apartment. Already Granny was thinking that maybe she should get out her knitting needles and pick out some yarn.

* * *

**And that's it for this fic. I might do a sequel or something if there's enough interest (reviews) but I should be working on my other two fics and like I said before, I'm a coward about writing while the show is on the same season. **


End file.
